Consuela Rivas
Consuela Rivas is the mother of Zoë Rivas. She is portrayed by America Olivo. Character History Degrassi Season 13 In This Is How We Do It, she makes her first appearance talking to her daughter. Zoë did not want to attend Degrassi, and her mother responds that she sent her to Paris alongside Degrassi students in order to make friends. Zoë is worried that the students will find out the real reason she was fired from West Drive. She assures her that they won't and gives her a comforting hug. She later comes back for a meeting with Mr. Simpson when her daughter threw coffee at a Mr. Perino and may face expulsion. She scolds Zoë that now she is out of the show business, she must pull her act together. In Barely Breathing, she is present in Mr. Simpson's office after Maya and Zoë get into a fight. Zoë "apologizes" to Maya and her mother. When the issue of possible charges comes up for Zoë cyber bullying Maya, Mrs. Rivas insists that there is no need to involve the police. Maya is upset that Zoë isn't getting any punishment for her actions, and Mrs. Rivas assures Maya that she will deal with Zoë's punishment at home. In Power to the People, she storms into the public forum held for Miles Hollingsworth II, and publicly yells at Drew Torres for having sex with Zoë in front of the entire audience of people. She takes the issue to Mr. Simpson, claiming that it is statutory rape due to Zoë being fifteen, hence a minor and under the age of consent. However, due to Canada's close-in-age exemption for sex between 14-15 year olds and partners up to 5 years older than them (and that the sex was consensual), there is nothing illegal about it. In Sparks Will Fly (2), she is seen walking in while Zoë was singing. When Zoë was finished with her singing, she talks to Zoë about how she quit the movie and that she understood why she did it. She calls Zoë's agent and says to Zoë that hopefully it doesn't ruin her acting career. In Believe (1), she is with Zoë when they are meeting with their lawyer, Danny Yegovan, and she is later seen at the trial. She seems fully supportive of her daughter. In Believe (2), she is seen sitting next to her daughter fully supporting her at the trial. After Zoë wins the case, Mrs. Rivas hugs her. Degrassi: Next Class Season 1 In #NotAllMen, Mrs. Rivas drops off Zoë and Grace at school. After the girls get out, Mrs. Rivas asks to talk to Zoë. She tells Zoë that she believes Grace might like her and that it's best they don't hang out anymore. Afterwards, she drives off. Season 3 In #BreakTheInternet, after Zoë & Goldi's car accident, Ms. Rivas comes to the scene and hugs her. She believes that Vijay's vlog video about Zoë being a self hating gay is simply someone trying to make people believe Zoë is gay, not that she really is. In #Unsubscribe, she walks in on Zoë and Rasha kissing. She does not say a word about it and instead hands her daughter her books. In #Woke, she is with Zoë discussing her wedding. She still believes that Zoë is straight, and refuses to let Zoë bring Rasha. At the wedding, Zoë brings Rasha anyways, and she changes into a tux, rather than the pink dress that was chosen. She sees Rasha and tells her to find a seat. She tells Zoë to grab the bouquet. During the dance, she tries to stop Rasha and Zoë from dancing, and tells her to leave the wedding. It is later revealed she kicked Zoë out of her home. Mentions Degrassi: Next Class Season 4 In [[KThxBye|'#KThxBye']], Zoë believes her mother is attending graduation. She is saddened by the fact that she is not, but instead gives Zoë what she needs to go to college. This causes Zoë to break down at graduation and run off during her speech. At the party, Zoë chooses not to read the letter her mother gave her and burns it, ultimately declaring her class being her family. Quotes *"What were you thinking when you had sex with my daughter? - Power to the People *"If I'm going to be your chauffeur, the least you can do is talk to me. Who raised you to be this rude?" - #NotAllMen *"That girl has a crush on you." - NotAllMen *"You don't want people thinking that you're gay." - NotAllMen Trivia *She previously did not work while Zoë was working on West Drive, implying she lived off of her daughter's money. *She did not seem to approve of her daughter and Drew's relationship since they had sex. *She is a Roman Catholic. *She is homophobic, as she does not approve of Grace and Zoë being friends and kicked Zoë out for dating Rasha. As of #KThxBye, it is revealed that she no longer wants anything to do with Zoë. *She was an extra on Gilmore Girls. Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi Adults Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Degrassi: NC Characters Category:Degrassi: NC Adults Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Parents Category:Season 13 Category:DNC Season 1 Category:DNC Season 3